Lea Michele
Lea Michele Sarfati ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin. Sie tritt seit ihrer Kindheit mit großem Erfolg in Musicals auf, vor allem in verschiedenen Broadway-Produktionen. In diesem Zusammenhang war sie mehrfach für Auszeichnungen nominiert. Seit 2009 spielt sie eine Hauptrolle in der Serie Glee, für die sie mit dem Satellite Award und dem Screen Actors Guild Award ausgezeichnet wurde. Leben Lea Michele wurde in New York, im Stadtbezirk Bronx geboren. Ihre Eltern, eine italienische Katholikin und ein sephardischer Jude mit spanischer Hekunft, erzogen sie im Geiste beider Glaubensrichtungen. Sie wuchs jedoch in Tenafly, New Jersey auf, wo sie auch die High School besuchte. Mitglied im Glee Club war sie dort allerdings nicht, stattdessen war sie im Volleyball Team und im Debattierklub, jedoch nicht im Glee-Club''.'' Ihren ersten Auftritt am Broadway hatte sie bereits mit acht Jahren in Les Misérables als junge Cosette. 1998 bis 2000 spielte sie das Kleine Mädchen, die Tochter der Figur Tateh, in dem Musical "Ragtime''." Als sie zur die High School ging widmete sie sich ausschließlich ihrer Ausbildung und trat nicht auf. Erst im Abschlussjahr bewarb sie sich für die Rolle der Shprintze in der Neuauflage des Musicals "Fiddler on the Roof", welche sie auch bekam und von 2004 bis 2006 spielte. Nebenbei verkörperte sie in einer reinen Sprachrolle die Anne Frank in dem auf deren Tagebuch basierenden Theaterstück. Zu dieser Zeit hatte sie auch die Möglichkeit an der New Yorker University an dem Collaborative Arts Project 21 teilzunehmen, kam jedoch zu dem Entschluss weiterhin aufzutreten. Größere künstlerische Anerkennung brachte ihr schließlich die Rolle der Wendla in dem Rock-Musical "Spring Awakening" (Frühlings Erwachen). Bereits während ihrer Schulzeit hatte sie an Workshops dafür teilgenommen und spielte die Rolle im Frühjahr 2006 zunächst in der Off-Broadway-Produktion, dann auch am Broadway. Dafür hatte sie sogar ein Angebot ausgeschlagen, die Rolle der Éponine in "Les Misérables" zu spielen, für die sie sich in der Vergangenheit erfolglos beworben hatte. Die Rolle der Wendla brachte ihr mehrere Nominierungen für Auszeichnungen ein, unter anderem für den Drama Desk Award. 2008 verließ sie die Produktion "Spring Awakening" in Richtung Hollywood. Hier hatte sie im "Les Misérables Concert" in der Hollywood Bowl endlich die Gelegenheit, die Éponine zu sein und ihr berühmtes "On My Own" zu singen. Ihren großen Durchbruch hatte sie 2009 in der Serie Glee. Die Rolle der Rachel wurde speziell von Ryan Murphy, dem Regisseur der Serie, so zu sagen, auf den Leib geschneidert. Der sie bei einer Aufführung von Spring Awake kennen lernte. Für ihre schauspielerische Leistung in der Serie wurde sie unter anderem für den Golden Globe und den Emmy nominiert. Michele unterstützt Homesexuelle Rechte und setzt sich für die Tierrechtsorganisation PETA ein. Auftritte '''Broadway' *''Spring Awakening'' als Wendla (2006–2008) *''Fiddler on the Roof'' als Shprintze (2004–2006) *''Ragtime'' als das kleine Mädchen (1998–2000) *''Les Misérables'' als junge Cosette (1995) Lesungen *''Nero'' (2008) *''Spring Awakening'' als Wendla (2000) Regionales Theater *''The Diary of Anne Frank'' als Anne Frank (2004) Konzerte *''Les Miserables Concert'' in der Hollywood Bowl (2008) Veranstaltungen *Vorprogramm der Super Bowl XLV in Arlington (Texas) mit America the Beautiful (2011) Filmografie *2000: Third Watch – Einsatz am Limit (Third Watch, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x19) *seit 2009: Glee (Fernsehserie) *2010: Die Simpsons (The Simpsons, Fernsehserie, Folge 22x01 Elementary School Musical, Stimme) *2011: The Cleveland Show (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x11, Stimme) *2011: New Year's Eve (als Elise) *2012 : Dorothy of Oz Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen Dreama Desk Award 2007 *Nominierung in der Kategorie Outstanding Actress in a Musical für Spring Awakening Broadway.com Audience Award 2007 *Nominierung in der Kategorie Favorite Leading Actress in a Broadway Musical für Spring Awakening *Nominierung in der Kategorie Favorite Female Breakthrough Performance für Spring Awakening *Nominierung in der Kategorie Favorite Onstage Pair mit Jonathan Groff für Spring Awakening New York Television Festival Award 2009 *New York Television Festival Award in der Kategorie Best Nonscripted Host or Star für Around the Block Teen Choice Award 2009 *Nominierung in der Kategorie Choice TV Breakout Star: Female für Glee Satellite Award *Satellite Award in der Kategorie Best Performance by an Actress in a Musical or Comedy Television Series für Glee Golden Globe Award 2010 *Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Actress in a Television Series für Glee Screen Actors Guild Award 2010 *Screen Actors Guild Award in der Kategorie Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series für Glee NewNowNext Award 2010 *NewNowNext Award in der Kategorie Brink of Fame: Actor Teen Choice Award 2010 *Nominierung in der Kategorie Choice TV Actress: Comedy für Glee Emmy Award 2010 *Nominierung in der Kategorie Outstanding Lead Actress In A Comedy Series für Glee Golden Globe Award 2011 *Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Actress in a Television Series für Glee Screen Actors Guild Award 2011 *Nominierung in der Kategorie Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series für Glee Grammy Award 2011 *Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals für Glee *Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Compilation Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media für Glee Trivia Ihre beste Freundin ist Dianna Agron Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3